Lessons
by Athena Leigh
Summary: ObiWan discovers one of QuiGon's hobbies and even gets to share in it. Not slash.


Lessons  
  
Returning from a practice spar with some of the other initiates, Obi-Wan found the apartment he shared with his Master quiet. He wondered where Qui-Gon might have gone; usually about this time they would have a lesson or a period of meditation. At first he thought Qui-Gon might have had a meeting with some of the other Masters, but then he realized Qui-Gon would have left him a message telling his Padawan where he had gone.  
  
Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan gathered the Force into his mind. He decided he would test the bond he and his Master had forged over their time together. He reached into the channel connecting their minds, following the path until he brushed against the intellect and essence that was Qui-Gon Jinn. Remaining just outside his Master's consciousness, Obi-Wan could detect that Qui-Gon was concentrating. Instead of interrupting him, Obi-Wan decided to further test their link by using it to try to find Qui-Gon.  
  
Using the light touch to his Master's life signature as guide, Obi-Wan followed it out of the apartment and through the Temple halls. He could feel Qui-Gon's presence nearing as he continued. Obi-Wan was led to the recreation area of the Temple, and into one of the music rooms. He stopped when he saw his Master seated at a piano, his thick fingers running up and down the keyboard, filling the chamber with beautiful music.  
  
Careful not to disturb Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan moved closer. He thought that he had never heard anything so beautiful. Watching his Master, he was amazed. He had thought he would see nothing more graceful than Qui-Gon's sabre fighting, but now he watched the large gentle fingers manipulating the black and white keys in fantastic fashion.  
  
It started out with slow, simple tones like soft chimes, then grew into broken chords, becoming more complex and growing in strength, but slowly. It continued to increase in tempo, passion building in its progression, Qui-Gon's fingers dancing about like Obi-Wan would not have thought possible, until the tune hit its peak and reversed course, slowing and quieting to hushed chords once again, and a retarded ending, the last note held out to echo in space. The music seemed to flow right from Qui-Gon's heart.  
  
He was so engrossed by his Master's skill that he hardly realized when the piece came to an end.  
  
"It's all right, Obi-Wan, you can come closer."  
  
Obi-Wan snapped back from his amazement at the deep voice calling him over. He hurried to his Master's side. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to bother you."  
  
"You didn't, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked at him with all the composure of a Jedi Master.  
  
"What was that, Master? It was so beautiful! I didn't know you played the piano."  
  
Qui-Gon almost chuckled. "Now you do. My Master taught me. That was one of my favourites, from a long, long time ago. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"It was fantastic!" Obi-Wan was constantly learning new things about his Master, and this new knowledge was most unexpected and a little overwhelming. He had a sudden thought but was reluctant to voice it. "Master," he paused and looked down. Qui-Gon watched him, waiting for him to continue. "Will you teach me?" he blurted out, looking up hopefully.  
  
Qui-Gon actually smiled at him. He slid over and gestured for Obi-Wan to sit beside him on the bench, which he promptly did.  
  
He showed Obi-Wan how to hold his hands on the keys. "Playing an instrument is like using your sabre. You must be one with it. It will only do what you tell it to. If you tell it to be loud, it will, and if you tell it to play softly, it will."  
  
They practiced together for almost an hour. Obi-Wan did very well for his first time. When they were finished, Qui-Gon unexpectedly pulled his Padawan against his broad chest with one arm.  
  
"That was good, Padawan. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan held on a moment longer, not wanting to lose the moment. "Thank you for teaching me. It was fun."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a warm smile and led him from the room. Obi-Wan followed, happy to be that much closer to Qui-Gon and eagerly awaiting his next lesson. 


End file.
